


Cozy

by Stupid_Tree_Boy



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kinda fantasy au I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupid_Tree_Boy/pseuds/Stupid_Tree_Boy
Summary: this one is a lot more cute and less goofy, I'll just add on when I get ideas
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Kudos: 44





	Cozy

The morning was cold and dark, Tubbo couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that tall boy, the enderman hybrid that was new to his village. The two halves of his face haunted Tubbo ever since, one as white as the snow that covered the ground and the other as dark as the soot he had to clean out of his chimney. He had a long thin tail with a puff of dirty blonde fur at the end that matched his long, shaggy hair. Thinking about him made Tubbo’s tail wag and heart feel whole and he didn't even know the enderboy’s name yet. He got out of bed and made a mug of tea to sip on as he watched the sun rise and the snow fall. He stepped out the door wrapped in a blanket, his hoof clicks softened by the snow he hadn't cleaned off his porch. Then he saw him, that mesmerizing enderboy.  
Tubbo watched as the tall boy stood out on the pier, he was also watching the sunrise. He couldn't help himself, he trotted down the steps and across the trail that led to the dock. “Hello, I don't believe we’ve met before,” he tilted his head up as the mysterious boy turned to look at him. His eyes were two different colours, on the dark side they glowed green and on the light side a nice crimson.  
Ranboo stepped out of his new house in a small village called Snowchester, it was a crisp, chilly morning and the sun was about to rise. He made his way down the trail through the forest and down to the stone wall docks by the sea. He stood looking out over the ocean pondering what he would say, what he would do when he finally talked to that goat boy, the one with the curly horns and unique floppy ears. Something about him fascinated Ranboo. Just then he heard the click of hooves on the smooth stone and the voice of the boy he was just thinking about. He turned to face the smaller boy and his chest felt tense.  
“Ranboo, my name’s Ranboo, hi,” he giggled and held out a hand to greet the goat boy. “I’m Tubbo, welcome to Snowchester!” when their hands connected it was like it sparked a raging forest fire, but it wasn't violent, it was comforting and sweet.  
Ranboo’s hand engulfed Tubbo’s, it was so amazing to him. “I was watching the sunset too, it looked a little lonely down here alone.” Tubbo couldn't take his eyes off the others face and neither could Ranboo. They sat down and leaned against the wall, as minutes passed they gradually scooted closer to each other until Tubbo offered to share the blanket he had brought. “I’m glad to have gotten your name, now I can invite you over for tea sometime,” Tubbo looked down at his empty mug and sighed. Ranboo was quiet, lost in thought, “I’d like that…”  
…  
Tubbo had left his new friend hesitantly, but told him he could keep the blanket for the day as long as he got a visit for tea that night. He was out tending to the potatoes and wheat for a bit before taking a small basket back home to do some tidying up. The door shut behind him and he let out a deep sigh, what was he going to wear?? How could he make his cabin look nicer? How could he make the perfect dinner before Ranboo arrived? He’ll figure that out as he goes along, he set the basket of potatoes and wheat on his counter and got to work.  
…  
Ranboo practically sprinted home, holding the blanket on his shoulders, he was completely smitten. He bursted through his door and shut it as quick as he could. “Ok ok ok, nice shirt, uhm… nice pants?” he set out his clothes on his bed and pondered for a moment. He chose a button up dress shirt and a soft, dark brown sweater vest that had little purple alliums embroidered on it. He just couldn't decide what pants would be good, he didn't want to be too formal so he went with his casual dark brown pants. Now he had time to kill. He was going for dinner and tea so he decided to make a dessert, he set a small cake pan out on his counter and got what he needed for a cinnamon cake. He was done mixing ingredients, put the pan in his wood oven and sat down on his couch with his cat curled up next to him. He watched the clock until it was done and took it out before getting dressed to leave. Ranboo couldn't just take that though, it had to be special. He cut up some chorus fruit and put them on the plate next to the cake. He cloaked himself in the blanket and made his way to Tubbo’s house.  
…  
Tubbo was done with the baked potatoes and vegetable soup, he made sure to not use much water in anything he made, something he would learn to get used to. He chose an earthy green knitted jumper and black comfy pants. He was nearly done setting the table until he heard a soft knock at his door. It creaked open and he saw Ranboo standing in the pouring snow with an awkward smile taking up his face. “Oh come in! You’ll freeze to death out there,” Tubbo couldn't hide his excitement when his tail was swishing from side to side. Ranboo looked around the small cabin and then to the table, all set up and ready. “This all looks so nice…” he pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, “oh by the way, I brought your blanket back.” he went to take it off his shoulders but he was stopped with a gentle hand of his. “You can keep it, I know you just moved in and you might need it more than I do,” Tubbo watched as a soft purple blush formed on the tall boy’s face. Ranboo didn't really say anything in return, just a simple “oh,” and a sweet smile. It was true, he didn't have much with him anymore. They ate dinner and talked for hours on end but they started to hear the growing blizzard outside. “I don't mean to be a bother but would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?” Ranboo knew if he trekked back home the snowflakes would melt and then hurt him. “You're just fine, of course you can stay,” Tubbo reassured and took Ranboo by the hand and led him to a cozy room, “you can stay in my bed for tonight, my couch is comfy enough for me anyways.” Ranboo looked what seemed to be a mix of guilty and worried. “Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience.” Tubbo reached up and lifted the blanket off his friend’s shoulders and laid it out on the bed, “you're fine, really, you're a delight to be around anyways.”  
Ranboo and Tubbo were camped out on the couch and poked at the fire place, talking about some of their past adventures and stories. It was getting more and more cold in the living room. Ranboo would catch Tubbo shiver every once in a while but decided not to point it out for a while. “Really, if you need to use the bed I wouldn't mind, you seem pretty cold.”  
“You have a funny way of flirting, Ranboo,” Tubbo looked up at the enderboy with a rude smirk.  
“Wha- I didn't mean, uhm, y’know, ehahah…” Ranboo sputtered and tried to explain further but Tubbo took his hand again. “I need a cuddle buddy anyway,” Tubbo pulled Ranboo down into the bed and they huddled under the heavy quilt. “Careful when you do that, it's a long way down when I fall,” they both giggled sleepily and talked softly until they had fallen asleep.


End file.
